List of Ralph Records releases
(1972-1988)]] The Residents' independent record label Ralph Records issued albums and singles by a large number of artists in its peak during the 1970s and 1980s. The below is a list of releases issued by Ralph from its founding in December 1972, until its official closure in 1988... and beyond? Album and single releases 1972 *Residents, Uninc. - Santa Dog EP 1974 *The Residents - Meet The Residents LP *The Residents - Meet The Residents Sampler flexidisc 1976 *The Residents - The Third Reich 'n Roll LP *The Residents - Satisfaction single *Schwump - Aphids in the Hall single 1977 *The Residents - The Beatles Play The Residents and The Residents Play The Beatles EP *The Residents - Fingerprince LP *The Residents - The Residents Radio Special promo cassette *The Residents - Meet The Residents LP (stereo version) 1978 *The Residents - Duck Stab! EP *The Residents - Satisfaction single (reissue) *Snakefinger - The Spot single *The Residents - Duck Stab!/Buster & Glen LP *The Residents - Not Available LP *The Residents - Santa Dog '78 single 1979 *The Residents - Please Do Not Steal It! promo LP *The Residents - Nibbles compilation *The Residents - Eskimo LP *The Residents - Babyfingers EP *Art Bears - Rats & Monkeys single *Art Bears - ''Winter Songs'' LP *Snakefinger - What Wilbur? single *Various Artists - Subterranean Modern LP *Snakefinger - Chewing Hides The Sound LP 1980 *Tuxedomoon - Half-Mute LP *Tuxedomoon - Dark Companion single *The Residents - Commercial Album LP *The Residents - The Commercial Single EP *Snakefinger - The Man in the Dark Sedan single *Fred Frith - Dancing In The Street single *Fred Frith - Gravity LP *Snakefinger - Greener Postures LP *MX-80 Sound - Someday You'll Be King single *MX-80 Sound - Out of the Tunnel LP *MX-80 Sound - O Type single *The Residents - The Third Reich 'n Roll collectors box *Various Artists - Buy Or Die 1980 EP *The Residents - Diskomo/Goosebump EP *Snakefinger - The Model single *Yello - Bimbo single *Yello - Solid Pleasure LP 1981 *Yello - Night Flanger single *Yello - She's Got A Gun single *Yello - Claro Que Si LP *Tuxedomoon - Jinx single *Yello - Pour Thierry Mugler promo single *Tuxedomoon - Desire LP *Yello - Bostich single *Fred Frith - Speechless LP *MX-80 Sound - Crowd Control LP *Renaldo & The Loaf - Songs for Swinging Larvae LP *Various Artists - Frank Johnson's Favorites LP *Various Artists - Buy Or Die 1981 EP *The Residents - Mark of the Mole LP 1982 *Yello - Pinball Cha Cha single *Penn Jillette / Various Artists - Ralph Records 10th Anniversary Radio Special! promo LP *Various Artists - Best of Ralph compilation *The Residents - The Tunes of Two Cities LP *The Residents - Intermission EP *Snakefinger - Manual of Errors LP *Tuxedomoon - What Use? single 1983 *The Residents - Mole Show LP *Fred Frith - Cheap At Half The Price LP *Renaldo & The Loaf - Arabic Yodelling LP *Various Artists - 10 Years in 20 Minutes EP *The Residents and Renaldo & The Loaf - Title In Limbo LP *The Residents - Residue of The Residents compilation *Snakefinger - Against the Grain compilation *Tuxedomoon - A Thousand Lives By Picture compilation 1984 *The Residents - George & James LP *Yello - Solid Pleasure LP (reissue) *Hajime Tachibana - Hm LP *The Residents - Assorted Secrets cassette *Various Artists - 17x7 - The Ralph Singles box set *Nash The Slash - The Million Year Picnic compilation *Renaldo & The Loaf - Play Struve & Sneff LP (reissue) *Rhythm & Noise - Contents Under Notice LP *The Residents - The White Single single *The Residents - Whatever Happened To Vileness Fats? LP 1985 *Renaldo & The Loaf - Olleh Olleh Rotcod compilation *King Kurt - Road To Rack And Ruin LP *Rhythm & Noise - Chasms Accord LP *Bill Spooner - First Chud LP *The Residents - Meet The Residents LP (reissue) *The Residents - The Big Bubble LP *The Residents - Memorial Hits compilation 1986 *The Residents - Kaw-Liga single *The Residents featuring Snakefinger - 13th Anniversary Show - Live In Japan LP *The Residents - Stars & Hank Forever LP *Club Foot Orchestra - Wild Beasts LP *Eugene Chadbourne - 198666 single *Michael Perilstein - Godzilla Vs. Your Mother (Original Film Score) '' LP *Snakefinger's Vestal Virgins - ''Live In Chicago cassette *The Residents featuring Snakefinger - Live In The USA! 13th Anniversary Tour cassette *The Residents - Earth Vs. The Flying Saucers single 1987 *The Residents - Hit The Road Jack single *Club Foot Orchestra - Kidnapped LP *Various Artists - Buy Or Die #14 EP *Snakefinger's Vestal Virgins - Night of Desirable Objects LP *Various Artists - Potatoes (A Collection of Folk Songs From Ralph Records - Vol. 1) LP *Various Artists - Mashed Potatoe (A Mashed Version of Potatoes) single *Renaldo & The Loaf - The Elbow Is Taboo LP *Various Artists - Buy Or Die #14½ EP *Snakefinger's Vestal Virgins - There's No Justice In Life single *The Residents - Hit The Road Jack (Special Almost Dance Mix) single *Frank Harris with Maria Marquez - In A Minor Mode EP *The Residents - Duck Stab! LP (reissue) *The Residents - ''Eskimo'' LP (reissue) *Voice Farm - ''Voice Farm'' LP 1988 *Tuxedomoon - Half Mute LP (reissue) *Yello - Claro Que Si LP (reissue) *Yello - Solid Pleasure LP (reissue) *Big City Orchestra - Animal Religion cassette *The Residents - Commercial Album LP (reissue) *The Residents - Fingerprince LP (reissue) *The Residents - Meet The Residents LP (reissue) *Voice Farm - Johnny Belinda single 1989 *Big Butter - Brainsled cassette *Big City Orchestra - Carnival of Monsters cassette (reissue) *Freshly Wrapped Candles - I Like You LP *The Residents - Buckaroo Blues & Black Barry cassette 1992 *Yello - Bostich single (reissue) 1993 *The Residents - Uncle Willie's Highly Opinionated Guide To The Residents compilation CD 2001 *Yello - Solid Pleasure / Baby compilation CD (reissue) 2005 *Yello - Solid Pleasure LP (reissue) *Yello - Claro Que Si LP (reissue) 2010 *The Residents - Not Available LP (reissue) *The Residents - Meet The Residents / Not Available compilation CD *The Residents - Brava CD-R *The Residents - Lost In A Vacant Lot CD-R 2011 *The Residents - The Big Bubble CD (reissue) *The Residents - Intermission CD (reissue) *The Residents - Meet The Residents LP (reissue) *The Residents - Not Available CD (extended version) *The Residents - Talking Light Bimbo's CD-R *The Residents - Lonely Teenager LP *The Residents Present Sonidos de la Noche - Coochie Brake CD 2012 *The Residents Present Sonidos de la Noche - Coochie Brake LP (reissue) *The Residents - Duck Stab! LP (reissue) *The Residents - Eskimo LP (reissue) 2014 *The Residents - ''The Wonder of Weird'' CD 2015 *The Residents - Intermission EP (Record Store Day reissue) 2016 *The Residents - Please Do Not Steal It! compilation (Record Store Day reissue) 2017 *The Residents - Diskomo/Goosebump EP (Record Store Day reissue) Video releases 1984 *Ant Farm - Ant Farm Retrospective Video VHS *The Residents - [[Mole Show/Whatever Happened To Vileness Fats?|''Mole Show/Whatever Happened To Vileness Fats?]] VHS *Various Artists - ''Ralph Video Volume I VHS *Rhythm & Noise - Shadowkrack VHS 1987 *Freshly Wrapped Candles - The Sheep Of Things To Come VHS *The Residents - Video Voodoo Volume I VHS 1992 *The Residents - Twenty Twisted Questions laserdisc See also *New Ralph *Psycho-Acoustic Sounds *EuroRalph *Ralph America *New Ralph Too External links *Ralph Records at Discogs Category:Ralph Records Category:Ralph Records releases